


Where I Belong

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-31
Updated: 2005-12-31
Packaged: 2019-05-30 22:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15106412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A montage about Abbey reflecting over some things in her past...





	Where I Belong

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Where I Belong**

**by:** Stockaholic 

**Character(s):** Abbey Bartlet  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Song Fic   
**Rating:** CHILD  
**Summary:** A montage about Abbey reflecting over some things in her past…  
**Written:** 2005-08-28  
**Feedback:** Any feedback is greatly appreciated   
**Author's Note:** Hey! Alright, this is my very first Jed and Abbey fan fiction, so it might not be all that good. Anyway, it is a montage, and I hope that you like it. Please let me know what you think once you get finished reading it. Thank you! 

Ever since Abbey was a little girl, she had wished almost every night before she went to bed that one day she would meet the man of her dreams, who would love her for her. She couldn't help but feel empty inside as she thought that most of the guys that she dated during high school only wanted her for her looks and not her mind also. She needed to feel that sense of belonging, but where? And by who? 

__

> _"I've wished a million wishes on a big empty sky_  
>  And I've spent too many endless nights alone  
> Wondering if I was broken and why everything felt so wrong  
> And where do I belong. 

Then she met Jed. The many nights of wishing and praying had finally paid off. He was perfect, everything Abbey had always dreamed of and more. It was love at first sight as she couldn't help but get lost in his big baby blue eyes, and she still found herself doing that exact same thing thirty-eight years down the road. Every time that she would get scared or upset, even if it was over one of the smallest things ever, one look at Jed was all it took for him to wrap his arms tightly around her, never wanting to let go, and she instantly felt safe again. 

__

> _"I see beyond the end of time when I look into your eyes_  
>  It's so much bigger than this life and everything's right  
> I feel so safe, safe as a child in your arms  
> This is where I belong. 

No marriage was ever perfect, and Jed and Abbey were a good example of that. They had their share of fights, Jed going outside to take a walk and Abbey retreating back to their room, trying not to let her tears fall in front of her husband. Once Jed had become President of the United States, Abbey thought that all of her dreams of having children and being able to watch them grow up without a care in the world were no more, but she couldn't have been more wrong when the couple was blessed with not one, but three beautiful little girls, Elizabeth "Liz", Eleanor "Ellie", and Zoey. 

__

> _"I've seen my share of troubles_  
>  And tears I've shed in vain  
> Watched my dreams crumble  
> But all along the way  
> Someone heard me pray." 

Getting up from a chair in Zoey's room where she was watching her now grown daughter sleep, Abbey gently kissed her forehead and quietly left the bedroom. As she walked back into her bedroom, she noticed Jed fast asleep halfway on her side of the bed. He had obviously been trying to wait up for her, but his days work had been harder on him that he had thought. She whispered "I love you." And "Goodnight." To him before she got in the bed, and turned out the bedside table light, snuggling up against Jed on the part of her side of the bed that she had left. Everything in her life was complete now, and she knew that she was right where she belonged. 

__

> _"The house is quiet now and my, my heart is full_  
>  And all the ones I love lay fast asleep and I am complete  
> I turn out the light and I whisper goodnight  
> And I know, this is where I belong." 

_"Where I Belong"_ by: Rachel Proctor 


End file.
